On the Contrary
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric and Sofia take Nana with them to a mystical realm called Opakari, which is said to be the reflected version of the Ever Realm. Here, they must navigate the unusual qualities of the new realm while also trying to solve a lingering mystery: the disappearance of the Immortal Princess Orenda.
1. On Holiday

On the Contrary

Summary: Cedric and Sofia take Nana with them to a mystical realm called Opakari, which is said to be the reflected version of the Ever Realm. Here, they must navigate the unusual qualities of the new realm while also trying to solve a lingering mystery: the disappearance of the Immortal Princess Orenda.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. However, I do own the OCs mentioned in here (minus Nana, who belongs to MarionetteJ2X) and the Opakari Realm.

A/N: I'm _back_! 😉 This is my first story in a while, and the first in a line of new stories. We'll consider this a new "series" of sorts, because many of these focus on a variety of new things and situations. (Yes, I'm aware how many times I typed 'new' in there. I'm trying to emphasize this. Lol!) You'll also see focus on some of my OCs (both new and old), as well as a continuous story line with Amber (_hmm_, haha). Nana will be rather important in this new series, which you'll find out more about later on. All of the upcoming stories (thus far) are listed on my Wix site! Also, I'm still not accepting requests for now; instead, I'm working on satisfying either older story discussions from the last year (that pertain to my post-story line) or working on my collaborations and/or my own stories. If I open them up again, I'll post this information on my bio page. Please be patient with me on this. 😊 Hope you enjoy the story!

PS: Just a reminder that Sofia dropped Cedric's title at the end of "Heartsong." Let's just say it took a while before they both got used to it. Lol!

* * *

Chapter 1: On Holiday

* * *

It was late March in Enchancia, and spring had finally arrived in the kingdom. After an active and snowy winter the last few months, most were glad to see the new blooms and green grass once again. Of course, that also meant that there were a few more days with rainfall as opposed to snowstorms, but most everyone seemed to prefer the former anyway.

The last few months had been relatively calm. Desmond and Amber were now married and settled into that new life together, and they were flirting a bit more openly since their marriage. Very few days went by when someone (royal family members, maids, servants, Baileywick, or whoever) didn't catch them kissing _somewhere_ in the castle.

* * *

One morning, Cedric and Sofia (who had traversed outside to speak privately) happened to find Desmond without Amber for a change. He was relaxing outside with a book, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his back as he leaned against a tree.

"Morning, Desmond," Sofia greeted cheerfully as Cedric stopped next to her, his arms folded.

The prince smiled up at them. "Good morning, Sofia. Cedric." He placed his book aside for the time being. "How are you guys?"

The princess laughed. "We're fine. We haven't seen you and Amber very much in a while…"

He blushed modestly at his sister-in-law's teasing tone. "Sorry… We've been…discussing a lot of things."

"I see," Cedric murmured with a nod. "I'm guessing one of those 'discussions' included the pitter patter of little royal feet or something like that."

Sofia offered her partner a slightly sarcastic look before hearing the other royal sigh.

"Yeah, actually… We talked, and we'd love to have children as soon as possible, so…" He shrugged.

"Oh," Cedric responded, a bit taken aback by the prince's admission. "You're actually _wanting_ children so soon?"

Desmond blushed a bit more, uncertain why this topic was so fascinating to the sorcerer. "W-Well, yes…"

"_Why_?" Cedric winced as he felt a sharp jab in his side.

"Cedric!" Sofia chided, frowning at him.

"Ow!" He chuckled nervously upon seeing the disappointed yet stern glare from his partner. "I-I mean… I apologize, Prince Desmond." He turned slightly so that Sofia wouldn't have such easy access to his side again (especially if he accidentally said something else insensitive). He noted the princess's eye roll and finished, "I know that probably came across as rude."

"You _think_?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Desmond, ignore him. He doesn't exactly have the 'paternal' gene."

The prince actually laughed at that comment, smiling as Cedric offered his friend a pathetic pout. "I don't know about that, Sofia. I've seen him with Nana… And even with Calista as she was growing up. He can be very fatherly when he wants to be."

Cedric laughed uncertainly, tugging at his gloves. "Yes, but we're not talking about _me_, now are we? Enjoy your book, Prince Desmond." He grasped Sofia's arm and pulled her away. "Come along, Sofia."

Desmond smiled and rolled his eyes before reclining against the tree once more, opening his book to the page where he'd left off.

"What was that all about?" Sofia asked curiously as they walked together at a bit slower of a pace.

"Nothing," he insisted, sighing. "Ah, the reason I asked to speak to you alone…" He gestured toward a bench. After she sat down, he followed her, his expression contemplative.

"I know that look," she admitted, folding her arms and glancing away. "When are you leaving?"

He smiled softly at her assumption before taking her hand, getting her attention. "Before you go jumping to conclusions, let me explain a few things. A few days ago, the Conjuror's Board contacted me about a potential disturbance in a mirrored realm to ours. It's called Opakari."

"Opakari?" She frowned.

"Yes. Evidently, Opakari is the 'reversed version of the Ever Realm,' according to Malango the Magnanimous."

It had been a while since she'd heard the board leader's name, but every time she did hear it, she never really associated it with anything good. No offense to Malango the Magnanimous, but he didn't exactly have the best track record for 'good reasons to contact.' The first time they'd met him was when he was bent on stripping Cedric of his powers and title. Another time was when they were needed to find a corrupted member of the board itself. And again with the Never Realm uprising… So yes, Malango's name alone didn't exactly fill her with joy.

"From what he told me, the realm has some strange underlying issues that need to be addressed, though none of the members of the Conjuror's Board, including Malango himself, can seem to pinpoint exactly what these 'issues' are. So… He's asked for my help."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, folding her arms. "We're partners, Cedric. We tell each other everything." She narrowed her eyes curiously at him. "Or _do_ we?"

"For your information, I meant to tell you sooner, but…I forgot." He smiled sheepishly as she offered him a dubious stare. "It's true! I was so caught up in helping Baileywick and Cordelia decorate for the upcoming Spring Ball that I completely forgot."

"Uh-huh." She shrugged. "Well, I know what it's like to get caught up with something, so…fine. But look." She turned on the bench, tucking her legs underneath her as she leaned toward him, causing him to lean backwards a bit. "The last time you left for that week, Nana was so sad the whole time."

He smiled inwardly. 'Right. _Nana_ was the only sad one. Mm-hmm.' Outwardly, he nodded. "I remember you telling me…"

"And how long would _this_ mission take?"

"Maybe a month…or two…"

Her eyes widened. "I can't la—I mean… Nana will be upset if you're gone for a whole _month_, never mind _two._" She sat back against her ankles, folding her hands into her lap. "What am I supposed to tell her, Cedric?"

"That…you and Nana are both coming with me?" He smiled as she blinked at him.

"What?"

"If you want to, of course." He gestured vaguely toward the castle. "I mean, you could always stay _here_—"

"No!" She laughed as he jumped a bit upon hearing her insistent quip. "I mean… No, it would be best for _all_ of us to go. For Nana's sake."

The sorcerer smirked at her reasoning. "Right. For _Nana's_ sake…" He shook his head. "I was even thinking of bringing Wormwood with us, so that he can get out of here for a while, and Cordelia won't have to look after him like the last time you and I were gone."

The princess nodded. "That sounds like a good idea… Now we just need to tell my mom and dad."

"Which is always such a 'fun' thing to do," Cedric concluded, sighing. "It's bad enough you and I will be gone during the summer for the Magical Ambassador tour. I can't imagine how your father will react to _this_ news."

* * *

"Sure."

Cedric and Sofia blinked simultaneously. They'd just explained to Roland and Miranda their upcoming adventure (or rather, quest), and the solitary word spoken by none other than the king himself had surprised them both.

"Really?" Sofia asked, a small laugh escaping her. "Just… Just 'sure?' No questioning, no stipulations, or anything like that?"

"I figure that you two have been on enough journeys and missions at this point to know my _stipulations_, Sofia," Roland chuckled. "Just come back safely, is all I ask. Both of you, and Nana, and even Wormwood."

Cedric hummed thoughtfully. He knew there was still a bit of lingering bad blood between his familiar and his friend, but it had certainly died down the last several years. "I'll protect them all with my life, sire."

"We know, Cedric," Miranda added, nodding. She smiled as Corban hurried over from his tiny throne (which was seated next to Sofia's) and threw his arms around Cedric's legs. "Aww, Corban."

Sofia grinned as her partner froze upon feeling the little boy's vice grip around his legs. "It's called a hug, Cedric," she teased, winking. "I'd think you'd be used to _those_ by now."

He laughed nervously. "Yes, from _you_," he whispered back before leaning down and gently patting the prince on his head. "There, there, Prince Corban. All will be well. I will take care of your sister."

"I go too?" Corban asked, his large blue eyes watering.

"No, sweetie," Sofia cooed, picking up her little brother and cuddling him as he sniffled. "You need to stay here with Mommy and Daddy. Amber, James, and Desmond will still be here. And everyone else!"

"But no Sofia. No Ceddy." He hung his head. "No Nana?"

Cedric winced. This kid really knew how to go for the heartstrings. "Um… I'm afraid she's coming with us, Prince Corban… I'm sorry."

Corban broke down into tears, burying his face against his sister's shoulder as she gently patted his back. Nana was obviously his best friend, so not having her around was really upsetting to him.

Miranda smiled sympathetically. "I think he's going to miss you guys," she joked with a chuckle. "We're working on the whole attachment issue thing."

"Well, at least we know how you're related now," Cedric mumbled playfully to Sofia, who nudged him as best as she could without disturbing the little boy.

Corban sniffled again and raked his arm across his face, drying his eyes, before looking toward Cedric, his bottom lip trembling.

Cedric blinked before sighing. "Oh, for goodness… Come here." He held out his hands and chuckled as the boy practically dived into his arms and hugged him. "There, now. It's not going to be so bad. We'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" he asked softly, his tiny fists curling into the sorcerer's robe.

"I promise."

* * *

"You _promised_ that?" Sofia asked later as they were in the workshop, Nana now sitting on Cedric's lap as Sofia was packing things they'd likely need for the trip. "Cedric, we'll be gone at _least_ a month, you said. Don't make promises like that to Corban. He doesn't understand why we're going anyway."

"I'm sorry, Sofia," he sighed, now focused on his task of brushing the little girl's hair before her bedtime. "I only meant to cheer him up. I hate seeing children cry."

"Me too," Wormwood remarked, yawning. "It's annoying." He rolled his eyes as Sofia glowered at him. "And tell me something. Why am _I_ going on this oh-so-interesting adventure again?"

"Because you need a break as much as we do," Cedric responded before magically casting the brush away and hugging Nana to him. "Consider it going on holiday—a vacation, if you will."

The raven scoffed. "Cedric, give me a break. You said this whole thing was orchestrated by the Conjuror's Board. Nothing involving those fools is ever going to be a 'vacation.'"

"Well," Sofia began as she turned to the other three after finishing her task, "if nothing else, maybe we can figure out what these 'issues' are pretty quickly, and _then_ take a short vacation before coming back here. I don't know about you guys, but as much as I've enjoyed the relative calm and peace the last few months since the Never Realm's destruction, I do miss the adventure and excitement of new places and missions."

Wormwood gave the princess a peculiar stare. "You are a strange princess. You want peace, yet you want action. Make up your mind, would you?"

Sofia giggled.

She had no idea just how much 'action and excitement' they were all about to be in for.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Other Side


	2. The Other Side

On the Contrary

Summary: Cedric and Sofia take Nana with them to a mystical realm called Opakari, which is said to be the reflected version of the Ever Realm. Here, they must navigate the unusual qualities of the new realm while also trying to solve a lingering mystery: the disappearance of the Immortal Princess Orenda.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. However, I do own the OCs mentioned in here (minus Nana, who belongs to MarionetteJ2X) and the Opakari Realm.

A/N: Okay. Pay attention to some things going on in this chapter. Even the minutest of details will mean something important later in the story. But I think most of you know that by now. 😉And yes, this is a shorter chapter, but I think the next one will more than make up for it!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Other Side

* * *

At the beginning of April, Cedric, Sofia, Nana, and Wormwood set out from Enchancia in the AutoCoach to a destination the Conjuror's Board had given them. A specific set of unnamed caves just north of the kingdom was supposed to be the 'turning point,' so to speak.

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous about going to another realm," Sofia told them with a small sigh, trepidation clear in her voice and on her face.

"Nervous?" Cedric asked as he turned from looking out the window, allowing his gaze to fall on his friend across the way. Seeing her nod, he frowned. "Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I can't explain it. I don't have any good reason yet… The Conjuror's Board only told you that there's an 'issue.' They never said what the issue _is_. Even _they _don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe that's why I'm nervous… We usually know what we're getting into. This time we don't, and there are more lives at stake." She glanced down between them at Nana, who was sleeping on a palette of blankets and pillows, a serene smile plastered on her angelic face.

"That's comforting," Wormwood commented with a yawn from his spot beside the princess. "See, this is why I'm perfectly fine _not_ going on these trips with you two. We don't know what we're getting into, and I'd prefer to enter a situation with both eyes open and more knowledge than what we currently have."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as it could be," Cedric reasoned, trying to look on the bright side for once. It was so strange for _him_ to act as a positive voice of reason to his partner, who was typically just that. And Wormwood? Well… He was an entirely different story altogether. "I mean, hopefully not to jinx us, but I highly doubt anything could be as bad as what we dealt with when we fought against the Never Realm."

Sofia inhaled once before sighing. "Y-Yeah… I'd hope not. Still, something about this feels so…different."

"Well, I for one think the child has the right idea for a change." Wormwood hopped down from his seat next to Sofia and stepped over to Nana. He then used his wing to brush the blankets aside before settling down next to the sleeping girl. "Wake me up when we're on the other side, or whatever it is we're trying to do." He yawned once again before curling up next to Nana and going to sleep.

"And he says he doesn't care about her," Sofia laughed softly, her gaze lifting from the sleeping duo to her partner.

"I think he's more than proven himself wrong by now." Cedric smiled and held out a hand to the princess, grasping hers as she accepted and moved over to sit next to him. "Whatever this mission ends up being, we'll be all right."

She blinked tiredly toward him.

"I know safety for all of us is your top priority. I can assure you that I'll do everything in my power to see to it that every one of us stays safe."

"Hmm." She smiled. "Words of comfort that I actually believe." She grasped his arm and leaned over onto his shoulder. "My hero."

He chuckled and removed his arm from her hold, wrapping it around her instead. "Get some rest, Sofia. We're still a few hours away from our first destination."

She nodded, resting against him and closing her eyes, falling into a comfortable slumber as the AutoCoach moved onward.

* * *

A sudden jolt some hours later startled everyone into alertness.

Cedric grabbed his wand before peering outside the window, noticing a range of caves far below their hovering point. "This is it," he informed the others, sheathing his wand as Sofia scooped Nana into her arms and Wormwood settled onto her shoulder.

"What happens now?" Sofia wondered.

"I have to recite some ancient magic, which will transport us to Opakari." He withdrew a piece of parchment from his robe and grimaced at the writing. "Oh, wow… This might be more difficult than I thought. But we'll give it a try." He glanced back at the others. "You all need to hold onto something sturdy."

Nana blinked before reaching up and grabbing Wormwood's wing.

Wormwood scoffed at the child's decision. "I appreciate the sentiment, dear girl, but I'm about as 'sturdy' as a sock. Perhaps take hold of something made of a metal instead of feathers and flab."

"Flab that you wouldn't have if you'd switch to a healthier diet," the sorcerer reminded him as Sofia and Nana grabbed hold of a silver bar on the other side of the coach.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Fly Cakes Enthusiast." He rolled his eyes before gasping as Nana quickly grabbed him and hugged him to her. "Ugh, children…"

"Go ahead, Cedric," Sofia encouraged him, nodding.

Cedric held onto the bar on his side of the AutoCoach with one hand while holding the parchment in his other hand. He clearly began reciting the ancient spell he'd been given, and before long, the AutoCoach itself began glowing.

The girls gasped in surprise as the coach began slowly turning upside down, causing Nana's blankets and pillows to fall to the ceiling once they were entirely turned. They were holding on to the side of the coach and attempting to push themselves into the seat as best as they could, but it was clear that they were getting close to slipping.

"Cedric, hurry!" Sofia called, noticing that her partner still seemed to be muttering the words. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"No need," he responded as he finished reciting the spell. "The spell is complete."

"Huh?" Before she could question him further, Sofia felt everything settle back into place. The blankets and pillows reversed their direction and landed on the floor again. She looked outside and noticed that the sun appeared to be upside down momentarily, and then it sank into a normal position. That's when she realized… _They_ hadn't just turned… The entire _realm_ had!

"What just happened?" Wormwood asked, baffled. He realized that Nana still had a hold on him, but he wasn't complaining. At least he knew if the AutoCoach flipped around again, he'd be secure.

"We're in Opakari." Cedric pointed outside. "The scenery is different. The grass is pink instead of green. The water is orange instead of blue… Opakari is known as our reverse realm, so it appears that it's lived up to its name." He suddenly exhaled, collapsing against the seat he was sitting in.

"Cedric?" Sofia gently placed Nana and Wormwood onto the little girl's palette before moving over to her friend, grasping his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Just a bit dizzy… I'll be all right." He laughed tiredly as she frowned. "That must have taken more magic and energy than I realized."

"Next time, ask me to help you," she reminded him in less of a chiding manner and more of a concerned one. "We're—"

"—a team, I know," he finished, smiling gently at her. "I will."

Sofia smiled back.

Wormwood groaned in discomfort as he moved a bit in Nana's grasp.

Seeing the bird trying to maneuver a bit, the little girl released him, only to gasp and catch him as he fell back against her. She was concerned, especially since she'd never seen him so weak and out of sorts before.

"Wormy?" Cedric asked tiredly. "Are you all right?"

"I have the…strangest sense of déjà vu…" He frowned thoughtfully as he looked toward the other two. "Like… I feel…like I've done _something_ before… Like I've forgotten something that should seem so familiar… But I just can't remember what. It's so bizarre…"

"Maybe after we explore Opakari a bit, we'll figure it out," Sofia told him. Truth be told, she was now concerned about Wormwood. She'd _never_ seen him react like that to anything. Cedric getting dizzy and feeling strange after magical exertion? Been there, done that. But Wormwood? "Just hang in there, Wormwood. Okay?"

He nodded, sighing as he felt tiny hands gently caressing his feathers in a comforting motion. He instinctively leaned in a bit more toward Nana, who reached forward and hugged him carefully.

Cedric and Sofia exchanged glances, unsure what to make of the situation.

Meanwhile, the AutoCoach finally landed in a lush area in the mirror realm to their own: Opakari.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Just the Opposite


	3. Just the Opposite

On the Contrary

Summary: Cedric and Sofia take Nana with them to a mystical realm called Opakari, which is said to be the reflected version of the Ever Realm. Here, they must navigate the unusual qualities of the new realm while also trying to solve a lingering mystery: the disappearance of the Immortal Princess Orenda.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. However, I do own the OCs mentioned in here (minus Nana, who belongs to MarionetteJ2X) and the Opakari Realm.

A/N: Exploration time! Our quartet gets to spend a few days looking around Opakari and seeing what (if anything) is similar to their own realm. And of course, more bonding time ahead…but for whom? Hmm! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Just the Opposite

* * *

"Wow." It was only one word, but Sofia pretty much summed up what everyone else was probably thinking as they looked around the new realm.

Aside from the pink grass and orange water, this realm also had black flowers with royal blue pollen, yellow and purple trees, and a curious shaded blend of teal and indigo for the sky (as well as literal silver clouds—probably a play on the old adage that 'every cloud has a silver lining'). The Opakari Realm was about as different as it could be. And if the land itself was so vastly different, they had to wonder what the people looked like. If this was the _opposite_ of their realm, did that mean that they didn't have alternate forms here? The wording was confusing, but they figured the only way to find out the truth would be to explore.

So that's what they did. They traversed over the land in the AutoCoach for a few days, looking at all the different landforms. So far, they hadn't come across any people. However, they'd seen plenty of animals, most of which looked relatively similar to the animals in their realm (save for the strange color schemes: green rabbits, yellow hedgehogs, rainbow sheep, etc.).

"We must have landed really far away from any villages or kingdoms," Sofia surmised on day three as they settled the AutoCoach under one of the grand yellow and purple trees. "It wouldn't hurt to just…_fly_ to our destination, would it?"

"It wouldn't," Cedric concurred, "if we knew what our actual destination _was_… Part of figuring out the issue with this land is likely to get to know it better. I believe it's quite possible that the problem and the solution might be right in front of us…" He shrugged. "But I'm not fully certain, so don't necessarily take my words too seriously."

"Don't worry," Wormwood quipped as he rode on Cedric's shoulder while they were now walking around in the new area. "We won't." He smirked as the sorcerer rolled his eyes.

"You know," Sofia began curiously as she walked up to the beautifully shimmering orange water that ran along their path, "we've spent a lot of time looking on _land_." She looked back at the others, Nana clinging to her head as she sat on her shoulder. She smiled thoughtfully. "What about under the water? Maybe there are merpeople down there who could answer some questions for us."

"Do whatever you like, Sofia." Cedric folded his arms. "I'd rather not experience the oh-so-exciting role of a merman again. Once was enough for me."

She grinned as she approached him, playfully tugging at his robe. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." He gestured toward Nana, who blinked at him. "Why don't you take Nana instead? She might enjoy being a little mermaid for a while."

Nana giggled and clapped her hands excitedly, causing her guardians to smile.

"Good idea!" She grasped her amulet. "We wish—"

Cedric took the princess's wrist, causing her to pause in her wish making. "Sofia, my dear… Mermaids sort of need to be near the water, do they not?" He gestured toward their current spot, which was at least ten feet away from the water. "Unless you plan to flop around mercilessly on the ground before clumsily slipping into the water, I suggest you transform a bit closer."

"True." She grinned mischievously, causing her partner to step back a bit. "Or you could just carry us." She tucked Nana securely under her left arm before startling Cedric by jumping into his arms, causing Wormwood to caw and fly upward.

"Sofia—"

"Nana and I wish to be mermaids," she told her amulet playfully, laughing at the sorcerer's surprised expression.

With a spark of light from her amulet, Sofia was bathed head to toe in a warm pink glow. Her legs sealed together and were replaced with a long purple tail and the translucent pink fins that practically shimmered in the light. The top of her robe dress was replaced with a cropped version of her former pink mermaid top, revealing her midriff for the first time. The same pink ruffles that appeared on the edges of her top also appeared in the form of a band around the area where her tail faded into her fins. While all her usual jewelry stayed in place, the green armbands wove their way around the tops of her arms, and her mermaid tiara appeared atop her head. Her hair broke free of the band that had been holding it in a ponytail, sending auburn waves cascading down her back and toward the ground below as she was currently still in Cedric's hold.

Reclining against Sofia, Nana now had a green tail with a subtle red fin, and her top was a ruffled red material with some green spots throughout. Like Sofia, she now had a mermaid tiara on her head (gold with a pink seashell in the center), and it was nestled against her green leaf cap. She giggled in delight at her new appearance.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" Cedric grumbled a bit as he slowly and carefully carried the girls toward the water. "You never make anything easy on me…"

The princess grinned at him. "Of course not. Where's the fun in that?"

Cedric gently placed them down on the bank next to the water. He cleared his throat once as he gestured toward the princess's updated mermaid form. "Your, um… Your new ensemble is a bit more…er, _less _conservative than I remember from a few years ago."

Sofia laughed. "Really? _That's _what you're concerned about?"

He folded his arms. "Well, forgive me for looking out for your modesty."

She smiled calmly. "I appreciate it. I'll be fine though. It's really not that bad, especially if you compare _my _'ensemble' to Princess Ariel's."

Sighing, he nodded. "I suppose that's true… All right then. You and Nana explore underwater, and Wormy and I will investigate some of this area on land. Let's meet back here in…say, two hours?"

"Sure." She blinked as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and stared at her in mild concern. "Cedric?"

"We don't know this realm well, so… Be careful, Sofia. Keep on your guard and take care of Nana."

She smiled gently. "I will." She hugged him and laughed softly as Nana mimicked her, hugging his other side.

Cedric returned both of their hugs before placing a kiss to each girl's forehead. "Be safe."

"You too." Sofia gathered Nana into her arms and turned back to the water. "Ready?"

Nana nodded excitedly with a grin as she and her guardian dived into the orange water.

Cedric sighed before standing up again. He stretched a bit and turned around, only to see Wormwood hovering right in front of him. He blinked at the amused look on the raven's face. "What?"

"You certainly put up with a lot from that pesky princess. Carrying her around, bringing her along on a dangerous journey in the first place just because she and the little human will 'miss you so much' or whatever she said to get you to let them tag along…"

"It's called being a good friend, Wormwood." He rolled his eyes as he brushed past the snickering bird. "Not that _you'd _know anything about that…"

"Ouch. That hurt the feelings that I don't possess." He cawed once, cackling as he flew ahead of the sorcerer. "Let's _go_, Cedric. We're wasting daylight."

Cedric huffed as he followed the bird. "Next time, I'm partnering up with Nana."

"I heard that!"

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Look, Nana," Sofia enthused as the little girl held onto her arm and swam along next to her. She pointed forward toward a school of fish, all variations of colors shimmering in their scales. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Nana nodded happily. It was really amazing to see things under the water for the first time. Her guardian was obviously used to it, but she was experiencing all sorts of new things. And she loved it.

Still, they'd been swimming through the deeper sections of the water for about an hour, and they'd yet to come across any merpeople, which was rather disheartening.

"I wonder if this realm even _has_ merpeople," Sofia muttered as she paused for a moment and looked around. "They usually tend to stay in the deeper parts of the water, where they can live and be clear of the surface. And around all sorts of vegetation… But we've seen _no one_…" She exchanged glances with her charge. "Which…probably means we're sitting ducks if we stay here." Seeing the confused look on Nana's face, Sofia grinned. "It's an expression. Let's head back and find Cedric and Wormwood again, hmm?"

Nana smiled and held Sofia's arm tighter, signifying her readiness to return.

"Hold on, Strawbaby. Here we go!" She zoomed off through the water, leaving a trail of bubbles in their wake.

* * *

"We're lost," Wormwood complained as he circled around Cedric's head. The sorcerer was already sitting near a tree, his head resting in his hands and an annoyed expression on his face. "I _told_ you not to take that second left, but _no_… Don't listen to the raven—_the_ smartest bird in existence, I might add."

"Yes, well, the 'smartest bird in existence' teamed up with Vor and nearly destroyed the Ever Realm, so forgive me if I don't necessarily follow your advice so readily."

He scoffed. "That was _years_ ago, Cedric. And may I remind you that you're no innocent angel yourself, with your plans to steal Sofia's amulet and take over the kingdom?"

"I'm well aware of that." He sighed. "And I'm also aware that we've both made up for our mistakes, so this conversation is completely pointless. I just need to get back to our starting point so we can find Sofia and Nana."

"We need that bow thing the princess has. The which-a-ma-doodle bow thingy she uses to figure out where she's going."

A look of realization passed over Cedric's features as he stood up. "…Or perhaps we could just use a direction spell."

Wormwood blinked before landing on Cedric's shoulder. "…Yes. Or we could do that. Though I'd personally prefer teleportation."

"The Conjuror's Board still hasn't lifted the ban on it yet."

The bird smirked. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Cedric whipped out his wand and rolled his eyes. "And _that's_ why _I'm _the sorcerer and _you_ are the familiar. You would have gotten us completely stripped of our magical abilities by now."

"Tsk. What a negative attitude you have sometimes, Cedric."

* * *

A little over two hours later, Cedric and Wormwood arrived at their original location, only to find that Sofia and Nana were already on the bank, transformed to their normal selves.

"There you are!" Sofia sighed in relief as she jumped up and hugged Cedric, feeling him returning the hug. "We were getting worried. I thought we said we'd meet back here an hour ago…"

"We _would_ have," Wormwood confirmed, "but your beloved partner here got us lost."

"Wormwood," Cedric began in a warning tone before glancing down at the princess. "Sorry we're late. We did have some difficulties remembering the way back."

"Yes, _we _did." Wormwood smirked as Cedric cast him another glare.

"I guess that's a lesson learned then." She released him and grasped his hands. "Let's just stay together the rest of the time we're here. We can use my Which-Way Bow if we need to, but I'd rather not have that happen again."

"Agreed." He smiled and looked down as he felt a tug on his robe. He leaned down and picked up Nana, chuckling as she crawled up to sit on his head. "I think we'd best make camp for the night then. It's getting a bit darker."

Sofia nodded in agreement.

They set out their sleeping bags while Cedric started a fire. He produced a few plates of food so they could all eat before they retired for the evening.

"Ready for bed, Nana?" Sofia asked as she gestured toward her sleeping bag.

Nana rubbed at her eyes before pointing toward Cedric.

She smiled. "I think she wants to sleep with you tonight."

"Oh…" Cedric chuckled as he nodded. "Very well." He scooped up the little one, magically changed her into her pajamas, and then did the same for himself. He lay down on the inner part of the sleeping bag and held the top part open so that Nana could crawl in next to him, curling up beside him. "Good night, little one."

Sofia magically changed into her usual pajamas before kneeling down beside the other two, kissing their foreheads. "Good night, you two. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Sofia." Cedric settled into his sleeping bag and smiled gently at the sleeping child next to him. "Sweet dreams, Nana…" He yawned once before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off.

The princess sat down on her sleeping bag, her legs tucked under her chin as she stared at the fire. She barely moved as she felt a weight land on her shoulder. "Hey, Wormwood."

"You seem troubled," he commented, adding no more to his observation.

"I don't really like not knowing what we're getting into, you know?" She sighed. "I guess it's not necessarily that I feel like we're in massive danger or anything, but… We've been in situations like this before, and I'd rather not have a repeat of Mångata."

"I suppose I can understand that." He groaned in slight discomfort as he held a wing to his head, wincing a bit.

Sofia blinked at him. "Wormwood? You okay?"

"I've got a blasted headache… It's been coming and going since we got here." He growled in annoyance as the pain dulled. "Probably this stupid atmosphere with the nauseatingly _pink_ grass. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure…" She had noticed that his mood had switched back and forth (which wasn't altogether unusual for the flippant bird, but it was more noticeable here). He'd be joking and sarcastic one minute, then withdrawn and moody the next. And he'd mentioned déjà vu a few times since being there. She knew that meant a feeling of having experienced something before… But what exactly could that mean for Wormwood? As far as they knew, this was everyone's first time in the Opakari Realm. Unless it wasn't about the realm itself, but rather about something else related to it?

"If you're quite finished staring at me, I'd like to get some sleep now," Wormwood remarked sardonically, an annoyed expression forming on his features.

Sofia giggled. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that…" She sighed. "I guess I'm just worried about you."

"Well, I'm not Cedric. I don't need your concern. I'll be fine." He watched as she shrugged and shifted into her sleeping bag, resting her head on her pillow. He closed his eyes and groaned in mild pain as, once again, a wave of uncomfortable déjà vu washed over him. It was getting to be a bit much. He gasped as he felt a gentle hand stroking his feathers, and as he opened his eyes, he saw that Sofia was staring at him worriedly. "I'm fine."

"You're not," she countered, firmly yet carefully pulling him toward her and urging him to lie down next to her. "Get some rest, Wormwood."

Wormwood sighed tiredly as he felt the princess's fingers continue caressing his feathers. It was definitely not something he was used to, especially from Sofia, but this one time he wasn't going to complain. He forced himself to sleep, and sleep he did.

* * *

The following day, after another long while of traveling, the quartet was fortunate enough to come across something that looked strikingly familiar to their own realm.

"Is this…Enchancia?" Sofia asked in awe as the AutoCoach proceeded forward toward the lookalike kingdom.

"It looks similar in structure," Cedric acknowledged, "but I am quite certain it must be very different. This isn't called our 'mirror realm' for nothing."

"I thought mirrors were supposed to reflect the self," Wormwood challenged. "Shouldn't there be a copy of each of us running around?"

"Mirrors are tricky things, Wormy. Sometimes, they show you the truth. Sometimes, they allow you to see what you _want_ to see. And sometimes…they skew perception and make things far different from what they truly are." He frowned. "Something tells me this won't be like the other alternate realm we saw. I've a feeling…that this Opakari isn't quite what we think it is."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Princess Orenda


	4. Princess Orenda

On the Contrary

Summary: Cedric and Sofia take Nana with them to a mystical realm called Opakari, which is said to be the reflected version of the Ever Realm. Here, they must navigate the unusual qualities of the new realm while also trying to solve a lingering mystery: the disappearance of the Immortal Princess Orenda.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. However, I do own the OCs mentioned in here (minus Nana, who belongs to MarionetteJ2X) and the Opakari Realm.

A/N: I'm glad to hear how many people are so worried about Wormwood. You'll find out what's going on with him soon enough. I will say this: it's probably not what you may think (whatever that is, lol). He has something of a unique situation. That's all I'll say. :D Meanwhile, time to meet some PEOPLE in Opakari!

* * *

Chapter 4: Princess Orenda

* * *

Upon approaching the gates to the castle that mimicked their own, save for a much darker scheme with ebony and shale coloring, the Enchancian group found themselves facing some rather hostile guards.

"Halt!" one old man called in his shaky voice as he cautiously walked toward them, his suit of armor creaking and clanking together as it hung from his thin form. "State your name and your business." He then frowned. "There's no driver?"

Sofia glanced toward Cedric. "You or me?" she asked uncertainly.

"You start, since you have the higher ranking," he suggested. "I'll follow up with any necessary information."

"Right." She opened the door to the coach and stepped out, quickly raising her hands as the old man guardedly approached her. "Hi, I'm… I'm Princess Sofia, from Enchancia."

"Never heard of it," the second guard retorted, his younger voice indicating that he must be in his late twenties or so. Unlike the older man, he was muscular and tall, and his arrogance was practically pouring off of him.

"It's in the Ever Realm," she responded, folding her arms.

"The Ever Realm, eh?" The old man nodded. "I've heard of such a realm, but I didn't think it was _real_…" Seeing Sofia's dubious stare, he frowned. "And you're a princess, you say?"

The younger guard laughed. "You don't look much like one. You look more like some traveler wench."

"Excuse me!" She reached for her Enchantlet, ready to loosen her lasso if necessary. "I'll show _you_ a wench, you—"

"Sofia, stop!" Cedric exited the AutoCoach and quickly grabbed his partner's wrist before she could make good on her threat. He lowered her arm before gathering her to his side, whispering to her, "Let me handle this."

Annoyed, she just nodded and folded her arms.

The sorcerer released his partner before clearing his throat. "Sirs, I'm Cedric the Great from Enchancia in the Ever Realm. I work as the Royal Sorcerer for King Roland II and Queen Miranda, and their family, including Princess Sofia here."

"Are you _sure_ she's a princess?" the younger guard asked unsurely. "I've never seen a princess dress like _that_."

Cedric sighed in aggravation before pointing his wand toward Sofia. "_Transformatio Princesa_." He stood aside as Sofia's outfit morphed into her updated princess dress (which she rarely wore these days).

Like her purple and pink gown from when she was eleven years old, this dress kept the same color scheme except without the hoopskirt, and the sleeves fell a bit off the shoulder like many of her past dresses. The outer layer of the dress was her familiar bold purple color with glittering accents scattered throughout and a dark pink underlying fabric that spanned from her collar to her calves, where the hem stopped; the bottom portion of the dress was lined with the floral patterns she'd had on every 'princess dress' since she'd been a child. The fabric around her waist was cinched just enough with golden trimming to compliment her figure. On her feet was a matching pair of purple slippers with pink glitter inlay. Her hair was tied back into a half-up style with a matching purple ribbon, and her most recent tiara (one he'd made for her for Wassailia) sat atop her head. It was silver with amethyst and pink tourmaline gems layered throughout, though one gem near the center of the tiara was fashioned into a pink strawberry.

"There," Sofia mumbled as the magic faded, leaving her in her princess dress. "Better?"

"No offense," the younger man began, "but just because you put a girl in a princess outfit doesn't automatically make her a princess. You can dress a pig up in the most elaborate clothes; it's still just a pig."

"I'm a _pig _now?!"

"Enough!" the older guard ordered, shoving his partner back as Cedric hurriedly grasped Sofia's arms before she tried to hurt the guy…again. "Princess Sofia, our deepest apologies. We're not used to many visitors, you see. Might I ask what your business is here in Inversia?"

"Inversia," Cedric echoed, blinking as he released the princess. "Is that what this place is called?"

"We were sent by the Conjuror's Board to settle some sort of 'issue' this realm has apparently encountered," Sofia answered, finally calming down. "Your kingdom looks a _lot_ like our kingdom back home, so I wanted to see if we could start here to figure out if there _is_ an issue we can help settle. It was apparently important enough to send us here, but obscure enough to keep everyone—even the board members themselves—guessing as to what the real problem is."

"Sounds like a confusing dilemma," the old guard admitted. "I suppose the only one who can settle your query is probably King Dugal, or any of the royal family, for that matter." He gestured toward the AutoCoach. "If you'll return to your coach, we'll let you in. I'll personally speak with the king on your behalf."

"What about me?" the younger guard asked with a pout. "I can't stay here by myself."

"You'll be fine for twenty minutes, Gregorio. You know the routine and the protocol. Just stick to it."

"Yeah, _Gregorio_," Sofia taunted irritably before feeling Cedric's hand against her back, pushing her toward the AutoCoach.

"Get in the coach, _now_," he insisted, pushing the teen inside and glancing back toward the older guard. "Thank you, sir."

"Maxim," he told Cedric. "At your service."

* * *

They were able to enter into the courtyard and park the AutoCoach somewhere secure while Maxim, the old guard, led them into the castle. Before long, they were at the doors to the throne room, waiting their turn to be announced.

"This is so weird," Sofia mumbled to Cedric as she held Nana close to her. "It's like everything's where it would be at home, but this is _obviously_ not our castle."

"Mirrored realm, remember?" he told her quietly, glancing at Wormwood, who was sitting on his left shoulder. Noticing how quiet he was being, Cedric frowned. "Wormy?"

"I'm fine, Cedric." He said it with no malice, no sarcasm, and no conviction either. It was like an automatic response just to keep the sorcerer from pressing for more information. And given the circumstances, it worked.

"Your Majesties," Maxim began, bowing respectfully, "I present to you travelers from another realm: Princess Sofia of Enchancia and her Royal Sorcerer, Cedric the Great." He glanced at the child in Sofia's arms and Wormwood on Cedric's shoulder. "Er, and guests?" he added less confidently.

"Thank you, Maxim," the king, apparently King Dugal, responded. The man was lightly tanned with neck-length wavy white hair and a short beard and mustache to match. His eyes were a dull olive color. His entire outfit consisted of blue armor with chainmail built into the design. Just judging by his appearance, it was clear to the visitors that he was either active or former military. "How may I help you, Princess Sofia?"

"King Dugal, we are from the Ever Realm."

"_The_ Ever Realm?" a fair-skinned woman seated in the queen's throne asked in slight surprise. Her shoulder length blonde hair was more crimped than curly, and her arched brows narrowed curiously over her dusty hazel eyes. Her slightly fuller frame was draped in a teal and black gown that spilled onto the floor around her feet. Her personality seemed a bit more withdrawn than her husband's, and there was a certain melancholic layer behind her eyes as she watched the young princess.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sofia responded. She looked toward Cedric, who nodded and walked next to her, bowing toward the other royals. "We're on a mission on behalf of Malango the Magnanimous. My Royal Sorcerer, Cedric, knows a bit more than I do, as he has constant communication with the Conjuror's Board."

"You don't say," King Dugal murmured, nodding. "Please, tell us more."

Cedric stood to his full height again and nodded. "Your Majesty, as Princess Sofia has indicated, Malango the Magnanimous has sent us here. Evidently, he and the other board members were made aware of some sort of disturbance in your realm. Some sort of undefined 'issue' that is causing trouble for Opakari. As we are not residents, I can't speak on behalf of your people, but… I was hoping, perhaps, you might know more than we do?"

"Why would these board member people send a princess and a sorcerer here though?" a young man (a prince) who appeared to be around twenty-four years of age asked. He had light tanned skin like his father. His short pale blonde hair was perfectly swept back. He had his mother's eyes, though there was far more life in them. Though his body suggested his youthfulness, his facial features were a bit more worn and torn, possibly due to some tragic experience? Or maybe that was just the way his features fell. He wore a long-sleeved light pink button-up tunic with tan vine-like designs curling around his shoulders and upper chest. His white trousers were cleanly pressed, and his matching shoes peeked out just beneath. "Aren't there, I don't know, mission people who do stuff like that?"

"We _are_ those mission people, Your Highness," Sofia returned, frowning softly. "Cedric and I are what you might call Magical Protectors." She held up her right wrist, demonstrating her Enchantlet. "I'm the Protector of the Ever Realm, as trained in the Mystic Isles. It's my job to protect _our_ realm. But I always do my best to help other realms who are in trouble. And Cedric is my partner. He and I have been working together for many years, utilizing magic and other skills to right any wrongs we come across. We just want peace in all of our lands."

"That's cute," the light-skinned girl next to the prince quipped with a small giggle. She appeared to be the younger child, a princess, with features similar to her mother's. If the partners had to guess, they'd estimate her age to be around twenty. Like the queen, she had shoulder-length blonde hair, though hers was wavy and partially pulled back to reveal her own set of hazel eyes. Her sleeveless dress was a variety of colors that mimicked that of a tribal pattern: orange, red, and gold the primary shades. Around her waist was a large maroon and gold sash that held her fabric in place. "You guys actually use _magic_?"

"He's a sorcerer, Laira," the prince scoffed. "Of _course_, he's gonna use magic. Not sure why a princess is able to though."

"Excuse _me_, Andros," Princess Laira scoffed back. "I was just asking a question."

"That's enough, both of you," King Dugal snapped, frowning. "Nerezza," he then said, looking toward his wife, "were there any recent reports of anything odd or detrimental while I was away?"

Queen Nerezza shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of, dear." She then sighed, clasping her hands into her lap. "Unless… I do wonder, though, if…"

"Mom, don't start," the princess pleaded, frowning. "She's not coming back. And if she does, it won't be for any _good_ reason. You know that."

"I'm sorry," Sofia interrupted, confusion etched into her features. "Who are you talking about?"

Queen Nerezza turned her gaze to Sofia before looking toward the king. "We might as well tell them, Dugal. Everyone else in this realm knows already."

He nodded, though he did appear a bit hesitant. "Very well." He cleared his throat once. "We have—had—a third child: Princess Orenda."

Princess Laira frowned at the mention of her sister's name, though she lightened up a bit when her brother touched her arm.

"She went missing a few years ago, though according to my advisors, there may be evidence that she could have resurfaced, and she might be planning a revolt against us."

"Against her own family?" Cedric asked in surprise.

"Why, Your Majesty?" Sofia added.

Prince Andros sighed. "She was once involved with a dark magic cult when she was a teenager, and she'd experienced extreme power that she simply wasn't able to control."

"When we tried to confront her to get her to let go of those powers," Princess Laira continued, "she ran away…"

"We've been looking for her ever since," Queen Nerezza concluded. "We just want her back with us, safe and sound. But it seems, with the passing of every day and even every year, that is becoming…more and more impossible."

Sofia held Nana closer as the little girl turned in toward her, burying her face in her guardian's dress. "So, I guess it's safe to say that it's likely that she's not only very powerful but also dangerous… But it's our duty to figure out what's going on here, and saving your daughter from herself just might be our mission after all."

Cedric glanced at her inquisitively before nodding toward the king and queen and their children. "And we _will_ do everything we can to help her, Your Majesties. But I do want to stress just how dangerous and corruptive dark magic and the cults associated with it can be. While we will try our best to alleviate her from whatever hold any dark magic cult may have on her, I do want to be realistic: not everyone can be saved."

"You're just a ball of happiness and light, aren't you?" the blonde princess jibed sullenly. "If you're not even going to _try_—"

"We _are_, Princess Laira," Sofia countered gently. "Cedric is just trying to be honest with you. We've seen what dark magic can do to people. But we _are_ going to try to save your sister. I promise."

"We appreciate that, Princess Sofia," King Dugal told her with a warm tone. "However, I'm afraid we don't know _where_ she is… When she fled from here, she made certain not to leave a trail, and she's successfully evaded us for the last few years."

"Just leave it to us, King Dugal." She bowed respectfully, seeing Cedric do the same, as they turned and exited the room.

"Do you think they'll actually be able to find her?" the queen asked dubiously, her arms folding over her chest.

"We shall see, my dear…"

* * *

"Enlighten me," Wormwood finally spoke as he and the other three exited the castle. "How do you two plan to find a princess who has successfully hidden from her own family all this time? What do you have that they don't?"

Sofia passed Nana over to Cedric, who clutched his charge gently. She then transformed back into her robe dress, happy to be in more comfortable clothing again. "This." She lifted her right arm, activating her Enchantlet. "Which-Way Bow! Show us the way to Princess Orenda of Inversia!" She blinked as the arrow shot out, faltered momentarily, but then zoomed toward quite possibly the highest mountain range they'd ever seen.

"Of _course_," Wormwood sulked. "It had to be 'in a mountain range far-far away…' Remind me never to go on adventures with you two again."

"Relax, Wormy," Cedric told the bird encouragingly. "Once we solve this mystery and settle whatever problems there are, then we can move on to better things."

"We just need to be careful." Sofia lowered her arm and sighed. "We don't know what we're up against with this Princess Orenda, and we need to make sure we're on our guard if and when we do find her." She glanced at the others. "Let's go."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Thinly Veiled


	5. Thinly Veiled

On the Contrary

Summary: Cedric and Sofia take Nana with them to a mystical realm called Opakari, which is said to be the reflected version of the Ever Realm. Here, they must navigate the unusual qualities of the new realm while also trying to solve a lingering mystery: the disappearance of the Immortal Princess Orenda.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. However, I do own the OCs mentioned in here (minus Nana, who belongs to MarionetteJ2X) and the Opakari Realm.

A/N: Time to find out more about Princess Orenda. Also, those of you who've been following my stories for a while will get a nice throw-back in here. An important throw-back, as it turns out. 😉

* * *

Chapter 5: Thinly Veiled

* * *

"I feel like we've been traveling for days," Wormwood complained as he and the other Enchancians were flying in the AutoCoach through the mountains.

"Wormwood, it's literally been ten minutes," Sofia retorted, rolling her eyes. "You are so dramatic."

"How are we supposed to know where your arrow even landed?" The raven huffed. "It could have burrowed into the ground for all we know."

"Do you _really_ think this missing princess is going to be buried under-?" Cedric paused, gulping. "Oh, Sofia… That's something we hadn't considered." His eyes widened as Sofia glanced toward him. "What if she's…you know?" He made a motion with his finger across his neck so that he wouldn't have to ask the full question out loud, especially since Nana was leaning up against him now.

"Cedric, I don't think she's…moved on to _another_ realm, if you know what I mean." She shook her head. "You and Wormwood need to be at least a _little_ more positive about this."

"Fine," the bird mumbled. "I am almost _positive _we're heading into a trap. And what if we _do_ find this princess?" Wormwood challenged. "You heard that family of hers. The girl has dabbled in dark magic. She might be absolutely berserk or dangerous by the time we make it to her."

"We'll just have to handle things when we find her…" Sofia glanced out the window, gasping as she saw something glimmering below. "There's my arrow! Stop the coach!"

Cedric redirected the AutoCoach and landed on the safest part of perhaps the tallest mountain he'd ever been on. Before he could say anything, Sofia had darted out the door, hurrying over to pick up her arrow. He looked toward Nana, who blinked up at him. "We have an impatient princess on our hands, my darling."

Nana giggled and hugged him.

"Well," Wormwood interjected, flying ahead of the other three before gesturing forward as he hovered and waited on them, "if this doesn't say 'danger ahead,' I don't know what does."

Before them was a looming cave shrouded in darkness. There were no defining marks of any kind to suggest that someone was inhabiting the location. Which, when they thought about it, was probably how anyone would want it if they happened to be 'on the run' or whatever the case might be.

"We've got to go in," Sofia insisted as she withdrew her wand from her dress robe and illuminated the end. "We haven't come this far for nothing, right?"

"Right," Cedric agreed, obviously a bit hesitant. "Just… Remember that we're no longer splitting up, all right?"

She grinned and took his hand, tugging him along. "Come on."

Wormwood landed on Cedric's shoulder and stared down at Nana, who was looking at him in interest. "What?"

She pointed at him once before patting her own head.

The bird blinked before realizing she must be asking if he needed…some comfort? Like she'd done the other night when he'd felt so off. He felt a strange rush of warmth within him before shaking his head. "N-No. I'm fine."

Nana just smiled knowingly.

* * *

They progressed forward deeper into the cave, until ultimately, they found a section that was much larger and had an abundance of light. It even seemed to have furniture, as though someone were living there.

"You think this is where she's staying?" Cedric wondered as Nana looked around before curling into him again.

Sofia was about to respond before she felt herself pulled into a tight grip, a dagger pointed at her throat. "C-Cedric!"

Cedric shuffled Nana to his left arm before pulling out his wand, pointing it toward whoever had captured Sofia. "Let her go!"

"I do not think so." A young woman, who was probably three or four years older than Sofia, stood behind her and literally had the princess's life in her hands. She was of a darker complexion with blazing aquamarine eyes, and her long pale blonde hair was swept into a messy half-up style, the mass of it falling down to her legs in unforgiving tangles. She wore a jet-black floor-length dress with no sleeves, and a dusty red sash tied around her waist. She wore no shoes. "Tell me who you are and how you found me." Her accent was strange, like what they would expect to hear from the elders in Enchancia, not from the more modern society. She spoke emphatically and purposefully, and her alto timber suggested that she was very much no-nonsense.

"W-We're looking for Princess Orenda," Sofia managed, wincing as the other girl's blade nearly sliced her neck. "We're from Enchancia!"

"Enchancia?"

Sofia gasped as she felt the dagger leave her throat, and she sighed in relief as Cedric pulled her toward him, hugging her to his side for protection. She reached up and cupped Nana's cheek reassuringly as the little girl reached for her.

"I have not heard that kingdom's name in many years…" The older girl frowned. "_I_ am Princess Orenda… Or at least, that is who many _think_ I am."

Cedric frowned suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

With a wave of her hand, the appearance of the young woman changed drastically. Her pale blonde hair darkened considerably to a deep ebony color with purple highlights scattered throughout the strands, coating the last several inches of her hair especially. Her skin was now more of a caramel color as well. Her black dress altered to a glittery purple gown with black trim, the middle section fastened with a dark corset. Her eyes changed from aquamarine to a more mysterious teal. And now, around her neck lay a black and purple necklace, an amethyst jewel dangling on the end.

"I don't believe it," Cedric whispered in shock, his mouth hanging open. "Y-You're Magdalena the Mage!"

Sofia gasped once before pausing. "The _real_ one this time? The last time we thought we'd met Magdalena, it turned out to be an imposter who nearly sent our kingdom into deafening silence."

Magdalena smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "I _am_ Magdalena the Mage. You mentioned that you were from Enchancia. As am I."

"We know," the sorcerer mused. "You're rumored to be the most powerful sorceress our kingdom had ever seen. But then you just…disappeared."

"There is a story behind that, as I am sure you can imagine." She waved her hands, producing a purple loveseat, complete with dark pillows. "Have a seat and I will explain. Oh, and…" She smiled sheepishly toward the princess. "I apologize for trying to kill you earlier. I was shocked that you were able to find me, because I had placed a spell on this place: none from the Opakari Realm would ever be able to find me. So you can imagine my surprise when you arrived in my current homestead."

Sofia smiled warily as she unconsciously rubbed her neck before sitting next to Cedric and Nana on the loveseat. She noticed that Wormwood was oddly quiet as he remained on Cedric's shoulder, his gaze fixated on the mage.

"However, before I begin, I am afraid I have forgotten my manners… What are your names?"

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

Magdalena blinked. "Really? I have heard your name mentioned several times, but never did I imagine I would meet you." She smiled gently toward the younger girl. "I _sincerely_ apologize for trying to kill you, Princess Sofia."

She laughed uneasily. "It's fine… And this is Cedric, our Royal Sorcerer. He's also my partner, as we work together on a variety of projects and missions. And this is our…" She paused, not quite sure how to explain their charge. "This is Nana." She pulled the little girl into her lap. "Cedric and I are her guardians."

"Hmm…" The mage's eyes narrowed curiously as she stared at the little one. "I sense something about _you_, _puella_." Her teal eyes searched the tiny girl's green orbs, a smile forming on her face. "Something…strong yet kind… Dark yet light…"

Nana turned and hugged Sofia's arm, breaking her eye contact with Magdalena.

Sofia gently patted Nana's back before nodding toward the raven on Cedric's shoulder. "And that's Wormwood."

"A peculiar name," the woman laughed, her eyes glinting a bit as she noticed Wormwood frowning at her. "Anyway, I suppose I should tell you my story…"

She delved into the tale of her troubles. She had actually gone into hiding several years ago when other magic wielders from the Ever Realm had tried to steal her magic for themselves. As she _was_ the most powerful sorceress not only in Enchancia, but also allegedly in the entire realm itself, many greedy magical beings had longed to sap her of her acclaimed powers. To evade this problem, she opted for the opposite realm: the Opakari Realm. Thinking it would be better, she foolishly switched realms, escaping one corrupt group of magic wielders only to stumble into another.

"The real Princess Orenda was actually on her deathbed when I arrived," the mage continued, folding her arms as her visitors listened to her story. "She had been used as a sacrifice in a cult practice gone wrong."

"Really?" Cedric's eyes widened.

Magdalena nodded forlornly. "Yes. I bonded with her, fusing my soul into her body. What was once Orenda is no more. In fact, I technically _am_ Princess Orenda now."

Nana whimpered a bit for some reason, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes.

Cedric, hearing the little one's whimpering, pulled her into his arms and let her rest against his chest as he gently rubbed her back.

Sofia smiled at the sweet scene, her heart swelling with happiness and adoration.

Magdalena wasn't quite sure what to make of the child's reaction to her story, but she pressed on. "Things are not quite what they appear to be in this realm, I am afraid. The royals—the family of Princess Orenda—are not who you think they are. They managed to see through my façade and realized rather quickly that I was not their princess, but rather the elusive Magdalena the Mage. It seems that no matter what realm I enter, people know who I am." She sighed. "It is a curse more than anything… Anyway, those royals have everyone in their kingdom fooled into believing that they only want what is best for their kingdom and their 'missing daughter,' when in fact nothing could be further from the truth."

The sorcerer frowned upon hearing this. "What do you mean?"

She fisted her hands together, creating dark sparks of magic. "I have the power to destroy, and if my emotions take over, I _will_. It has been my own personal curse since birth—something no amount of Light Magic can lift, unfortunately." She stilled her hands, her magic dissipating.

Sofia leaned forward a bit, moved by this information. "Magdalena, we can help you. We'll get you out of this realm and back to the Ever Realm, where you belong. And… And you could stay with Merlin or someone until things are settled, right? And I'm the Protector of the Ever Realm, and it's my job to protect those from my realm—including you. There _has_ to be a way around this situation."

Magdalena smiled warmly toward the princess. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Princess Sofia. You have a brave spirit, and I can tell that you are very valiant and diligent in your endeavors. However, this effort of yours will be easier said than done. Orenda's family is involved in a dark magic cult, similar to the ones from the Never Realm."

"_They're _involved in the cult?" Cedric gaped at the mage. "They said Orenda was."

"The entire family was involved. Do not let their masks fool you. They appear to be a composed, dignified family unit, but beneath all that silver and gold and the status or titles, they are despicable human beings who would rather sacrifice one of their own than be powerless…" She frowned deeply. "When I bonded with Orenda's body, people instantly noticed how much stronger and more powerful she was… They began calling her the 'Immortal Princess Orenda,' believing she was unable to die." She laughed bitterly. "How foolish they are to believe that power equals eternal life." She sighed heavily. "The royal family of Inversia is an obstacle even _I_ have yet to face. I ran when I discovered that they wanted to harvest my powers for themselves… It was an immediate reaction—a thoughtless one… But I knew that if I stayed, I could be in dire trouble, so I fled."

Wormwood was finally unable to hold his tongue anymore. The story had definitely caught his attention, for whatever reason. "Even if you leave this realm, what guarantee do you have that they won't pursue you and try to steal your powers again—not to mention, potentially kill you?"

Magdalena blinked at hearing the raven speak, but she made no indication of real surprise. She shook her head. "It is a life I have become accustomed to…"

"That's not a life. That's a death sentence."

"Wormy," Cedric murmured, giving his familiar a pointed look.

"He is not wrong, Cedric," Magdalena confirmed. "But I do not have much of a choice… I do believe, however, that if I am to have any chance of returning to my own realm without fear of pursuit or entrapment, there is only one thing that will truly secure me: I must eliminate the Inversian royal family once and for all."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Oh, Brother

* * *

Ending Note: Yes! Magdalena the Mage FINALLY makes a real appearance! If you're unfamiliar with her, she first was discussed in my story "Incapacitated" and then had a bigger role in her titular story: "Magdalena the Mage." However, as indicated here, an impostor pretended to be her (and that impostor had HER own story in "Deafening Silence"). So this is the first time Magdalena has ACTUALLY been seen. :D Ta-da! lol


	6. Oh, Brother

On the Contrary

Summary: Cedric and Sofia take Nana with them to a mystical realm called Opakari, which is said to be the reflected version of the Ever Realm. Here, they must navigate the unusual qualities of the new realm while also trying to solve a lingering mystery: the disappearance of the Immortal Princess Orenda.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. However, I do own the OCs mentioned in here (minus Nana, who belongs to MarionetteJ2X) and the Opakari Realm.

A/N: Let's mix it up a bit in this chapter, shall we? You all now know a bit more about Princess Orenda (or rather, Magdalena). But there's something else she's yet to reveal… Hmm. Meanwhile, I need your help, if you don't mind! There's a poll on my Bio page. Just follow the directions and vote on the choice you like best. The winning result will be featured in a new story I'm currently working on… More to come on that! 😊

* * *

Chapter 6: Oh, Brother

* * *

The ride in the AutoCoach back to the Inversian castle was rather tense. Cedric and Sofia sat next to each other with Nana in Cedric's lap, while Magdalena sat across from them with Wormwood resting on the seat next to her. She hadn't said much since they'd lifted into the air and begun their journey back, but it was probably expected.

Wormwood shook his head a few times, a grimace on his visage as he lifted his wing to his head.

"Wormwood?" Sofia asked softly. "Are you feeling weird again?"

"It's gotten worse," he admitted, frowning as he lowered his wing. "I don't know what's going on with me…"

Magdalena glanced down at the flustered raven. "If I may ask, what are you feeling or sensing?"

Wormwood peered at the woman cautiously, his eyes narrowing a bit. "…I'm just extremely uncomfortable and have been since we got to this blasted realm. Many times, it's felt like an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, though I can't possibly imagine _why_."

She smiled lightly. "And let me guess. It got worse the closer you got to me?"

He grumbled irritably, scooting away from the mage. "Don't be ridiculous. It's been on and off since I arrived, and—" He shivered as she touched his head. An unexplainable wave of uncertainty washed over him, nearly causing him to collapse.

"Wormwood!" Cedric gasped, concern evident on his face. He looked toward Magdalena. "What are you doing to him?"

"It is not what I am doing to him. It is what his memories have been trying to tell him, but he has been fighting them." She reached into the right sleeve of her gown and withdrew what appeared to be a black and green version of her own necklace. After a few minor magical adjustments, she unclasped the back of it and slipped it around the raven's neck, carefully settling it into place.

All of a sudden, the bird stilled, and the strange feeling that had been plaguing him since arriving in the Opakari Realm disappeared altogether. He blinked a few times before gaping at the mage. "What…? What is going on?"

"Perhaps I should explain…" She placed her hands in her lap as she leaned back into her chair, everyone's attention clearly on her now. "You and I know each other, Wormwood. Or rather, we _used_ to know each other—quite well." She waved one hand, producing a holographic image that hovered among them.

In the hologram, Cedric and Sofia watched in awe as they saw a younger Magdalena supposedly practicing some of her magical training. Her brows were furrowed, and her gaze was intense. She grinned as someone grabbed her arm, and she quickly reacted by grabbing the other person by the wrist, twisting around and knocking him onto the ground.

"Nice try, brother," Magdalena's holographic form teased as she reached down and helped the young man to his feet.

The young man in question stood about a foot taller than Magdalena. He had lightly sun kissed skin and a moderately muscular frame. A scar worked its way from the top of his left brow to just under his eye, signifying that it had probably been there for some time. He possessed dark eyes that flashed green when he was entertained or angry, though right now the emerald orbs seemed to dance in mirth. His jet-black hair was short and parted to the right, swooping behind his head and down to the collar of his outfit. The outfit in question consisted of a worn olive and black tunic with matching trousers stuffed into dark yet clearly scuffed boots. Several black belts and silver buckles were fastened around each arm and his waist. A golden sash spilled from his right shoulder to his left hip, held together by a silver clasp at his shoulder. There were two dark silver plates of protective armor covering his shoulders, as well as a couple more that wound their way around his chest, each engraved with some strange symbols. A dirty yellowish set of plush fabric rested around his hips, held together with yet another one of those numerous belts. He had strips of cloth—perhaps bandages—tied haphazardly around each of his wrists and down to his hands and fingers. Lastly, he wore tiny gold hoop earrings in his ears and a black and green necklace (nearly identical to Magdalena's black and purple one) around his neck.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Cedric murmured, glancing between Wormwood and the young man featured in the hologram.

"Allow me to elaborate then." Magdalena snapped her fingers, causing the image to disappear. She looked toward Wormwood. "In another lifetime, before you were ever Wormwood, and a raven, no less, you were my younger brother: Woodrow. And as you could probably tell, we were extremely close."

Wormwood burst out laughing, shaking his head as he waved his wings toward the annoyed mage. "I—I'm sorry. You must be joking." He smirked. "I don't have a sister. Well…" He scoffed and nodded toward Nana, who blinked at him. "Unless you want to count the tiny pink human over there…" He became serious again. "I've always been on my own: no siblings or _family_ to speak of. How is it that you think I'm this Woodrow person? I'm not exactly _human_, you know."

"You were once," she assured him. "All those sensations you felt—déjà vu, correct? You said it yourself… Your subconscious mind was likely trying to help you find me." She gestured toward the pendant suspended from his neck. "And is it not interesting that you calmed immediately upon receiving your pendant?"

"That _is_ kind of interesting, Wormwood," Sofia admitted, smiling lightly. She found this whole scenario strange but really neat. If this woman _was_ once Wormwood's sister, that would be a whole new level of oddness that they'd yet to encounter.

"I'll admit that it's an intriguing notion," the raven acknowledged. "However, I don't remember ever being this 'Woodrow' person, nor do I necessarily believe in the concept of 'former lives.' I don't know what you want me to do with this information."

Magdalena just smiled and shrugged. "Do with it what you will. It is for you to decide." She reached for the black and green necklace but paused. "On second thought, maybe you should keep that. It may come in handy…" She shifted in her seat, turning to gaze out the window as she got lost in her thoughts.

Cedric exchanged glances with Sofia and Nana before turning his attention back to his familiar. If what Magdalena said was true, then… That would have made him a magic wielder at another time? A wizard? A sorcerer like himself? A warlock? It was _so_ strange to ponder over and even harder to fathom, but it could be linked to the reason that Wormwood found the idea of power so fascinating. Magic, especially… Truly and undeniably bizarre.

The AutoCoach pressed onward, growing ever closer to their destination.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Martyr


	7. Martyr

On the Contrary

Summary: Cedric and Sofia take Nana with them to a mystical realm called Opakari, which is said to be the reflected version of the Ever Realm. Here, they must navigate the unusual qualities of the new realm while also trying to solve a lingering mystery: the disappearance of the Immortal Princess Orenda.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. However, I do own the OCs mentioned in here (minus Nana, who belongs to MarionetteJ2X) and the Opakari Realm.

A/N: Heavy and very dark stuff ahead, but given the title of this chapter, you're probably expecting that. This is the action that's been bound to occur. 😉 Hang on. We've got a lot of destruction about to transpire.

* * *

Chapter 7: Martyr

* * *

Although the castle had been in sight, the group had made the wise decision to wait and rest prior to returning to confront Princess Orenda's family. Marching into Inversia and challenging dark magic cult enthusiasts while not fully rested would have likely been a horrible (if not fatal) idea.

So, the next morning, they traveled to the Inversian castle and, without any issues from the guards this time, flew directly into the courtyard and landed the AutoCoach.

The throne room had been relatively calm and quiet until a blast occurred, sending the doors flying off their hinges and setting several priceless artifacts on fire. Guards rushed to inspect the damage, only to be blasted backwards themselves. While they survived, they were definitely bruised and scratched up from the impact.

King Dugal jumped up from his throne, a scowl on his face as his hands began pooling with dark magic. His family copied his actions, each focused on the situation before them. "Who dares destroy my castle?" he challenged with a dark sneer, a dangerous undertone to his otherwise warm voice.

"That would be me, _Father_." Magdalena sauntered through the door disguised as Princess Orenda before immediately transforming back to herself, her face set in a smirk as she tossed her own magic back and forth between her palms. "Miss me?"

"It's _her_!" Princess Laira growled, fisting her hands together. "Daddy, she's the one who ruined our sacrifice!"

"Don't worry, Laira," the king chuckled wickedly as he and his family slowly approached Magdalena, their eyes glowing an eerie white. "We'll get our revenge."

Cedric and Sofia stood aside near the walls with Nana in Sofia's arms and Wormwood on Cedric's shoulder. This wasn't their fight, and they knew that. Still, it would be difficult to willingly allow Magdalena to challenge the dark cult family on her own, but they really didn't have much of a choice.

Magdalena chuckled lowly as she felt her powers racing through her body. "You have been after my powers for far too long now… But one thing you clearly do not understand is that I do not go down without a fight." As if to prove a point, she sent a wave of magic toward Prince Andros, knocking him off his feet and scorching his arm simultaneously, causing the young man to cry out in pain. Satisfied with her direct impact, she warned them, "I have no intention of losing to the likes of you."

"We _will_ harness your powers for ourselves," Queen Nerezza informed her with a sinister smile. "If we were able to sacrifice our own daughter, doing the same with a complete stranger will be so easy."

"They're mad," Cedric murmured, his eyes widening at the royal family's words. "They couldn't have cared less if Princess Orenda lived or died. All they care about is power."

"Welcome to the reality of corruption," Sofia sighed. "This is exactly why I'm glad that you were never as bad as you had allowed yourself to believe you were. Otherwise, _our_ reality could have been _very_ different…" She felt his arms wrap around her securely, pulling both her and Nana toward him.

The mage laughed bitterly at the queen's threat. "If you want my powers, you will have to extract it from my cold, dead body. I would rather die and have my powers fade with me. At least then, you will not be able to further harm this realm or any other."

"You _want_ to die?" King Dugal laughed as he pooled his dark magic in his hands. "We can arrange that!"

Magdalena quickly turned toward the Enchancians and encased them in a protective shield before she felt herself blasted in her side, knocking her to the floor. She groaned in pain as she lifted a hand to her side, past the shredded remains of her corset, staring in disbelief at the _black blood_ that now coated her fingers. She stared up at the family in shock.

"Get up and fight!" Princess Laira taunted as she sent another blast toward Magdalena, smirking in satisfaction as it struck her cheek, leaving a rather deep gash. "The oh-so-powerful Magdalena the Mage! Cowering on the floor like a helpless _weakling_!"

A dangerous laugh fell from the mage's mouth as she glared up at the princess. "Who are _you_ calling weak?" She grabbed the amethyst stone of her necklace and began chanting an ancient magic that no one in the room had ever heard before. It swirled around her in shades of black and purple before transforming into what appeared to be magical daggers. With one flick of her wrist, she drove them toward the princess and prince, stabbing them both directly in the heart, killing them instantly.

"Magdalena, no!" Sofia cried, her eyes widening upon seeing the dead royals on the ground. "There must be a way to stop this without killing people!"

"Don't be naïve, Princess Sofia!" Magdalena snapped, her wary teal eyes boring into those innocent blue ones. "You need to realize the truth. Not everyone can be saved…" She frowned as she turned back to the king and queen, who were clearly enraged by the death of their children—whether for familial purposes or power-related purposes, she wasn't sure. "That includes me."

The Enchancians watched helplessly as Magdalena battled against the king and queen, a clear advantage for the Inversian couple as they were able to double team the mage. Magdalena put up a good fight, with her incredible powers knocking her opposition to the ground several times, and even bloodying and bruising them. However, they could see that she was low on energy. Even for being the most powerful sorceress in the Ever Realm, the fact still remained that she _was_ human, and she _could_ falter… And it was very clear that she was about to.

"Are we just going to sit here and watch her _die_?" Wormwood snarled impatiently as he tried to fly against the barrier that Magdalena had formed, wincing as he bounced off it and into Cedric's hands. He growled. "Stupid magical shield…"

"Wormwood, I don't think she wants us fighting with her," Sofia told him gently. "She is trying to protect us."

"She's a fool," he replied, disdain dripping from every syllable he uttered. "Best sorceress in the Ever Realm? Perhaps. But I severely question her intelligence at this point."

"She's supposedly your sister from another lifetime, and you're regarding her so negatively?" Cedric scoffed. "Be grateful she cares enough about you—about _us _—to provide a sanctuary in such a dire situation."

"I don't care who she _thinks_ she is to me. Any 'sister' of mine would have common sense enough to know not to go up against more than she can handle." He glared through the transparent barrier as he saw Magdalena barely hanging on, her powers growing dimmer as her body seemed to be giving out. "She would…"

Magdalena screamed in agony as King Dugal grabbed her into his hold and shoved his fist directly into her abdomen, tearing straight through her flesh, a combination of dark magic and her own blood mixing together as she cried out.

"You feel that?" the man whispered sinisterly, a dangerous grin on his face. "That's all your life force, your energy, your powers, and your very soul leaving you. In a few minutes, everyone will forget that 'Magdalena the Mage' ever existed… What is there to celebrate and revere when the incomparable Magdalena…is so easily eradicated?"

The woman panted a few times before glaring at her captor, malice in her eyes as she spat in his face, causing him to yell out in disgust (especially since some of her own blood had splattered on him in the process) and drop her.

"You rampallian; you wretch!" he screeched, stepping on her tattered gown as she tried to shuffle away from him. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet, his free fist balled and teeming with dark magic as he punched her in the face, the chest, the stomach, and anything else he could reach.

"Magdalena!" Sofia cried, tears streaming down her face as she held Nana close to her, protecting the little girl and shielding her eyes so that she wouldn't have to witness such brutality. She gasped sharply as she watched the mage's broken body crumple to the floor, a bloody mess that was looking less and less human every second.

"Get up!" Queen Nerezza yelled, echoing her deceased daughter's previous words. "Prove yourself to be everything your reputation proclaims!" She blasted the mage with her own surge of power, causing Magdalena to scream yet again before the other woman kicked her in the face.

Wormwood watched in terror as Magdalena's mangled body was tortured even more. And it was like something snapped inside of him. "…I remember…"

_All those late nights we'd sneak out of our cottage just to see the stars better on the hilltops. All those mischievous pranks we would play on the know-it-all brats in school, who thought they were top of the class. All the magic lessons with our father…who was tortured to death by a dark magic cult just like…_

"Lena!"

Magdalena grunted as she was kicked yet again, but her teal gaze turned to the angered raven behind the barrier. "…Woodrow…" She laughed softly as she saw the green pendant around his neck glowing now, and she appeared quite happy even upon feeling another dark magic blast strike her near her heart. "…I haven't heard…my nickname…in so long…"

"Let me help you! Undo this barrier! NOW!" Seeing her shake her head, her hand going to her own necklace instead, he yelled, "You never let anyone help you! You always think you can handle things on your own! Don't be stupid, Magdalena! Don't be a martyr!"

A serene smile formed on her face as her necklace began glowing. "Too late, brother… If I am to die, I do not go alone. I shall take all the evil that I can and rid it from this realm!" She inhaled sharply as the necklace cast a thick black shield around herself and the royals. Before it could seal up completely, she gave Wormwood a meaningful look. "I love you, brother."

"I-Is she going to…?"

Cedric didn't allow Sofia to finish her question as he grabbed her and Nana, shielding them from the view as he ducked his own head.

Wormwood was the only one who watched in petrification as Magdalena the Mage sacrificed herself to save not only them, but likely the entire Opakari Realm as well.

The blast was so strong that it shattered Magdalena's protective barrier she'd created for the quartet, but the warm pink light from Sofia's amulet enshrouded them instead, and ultimately, the Enchancian visitors passed out (likely from overexertion). The last thing they heard before losing consciousness was the sorrowful sob from the once emotionless and ruthless raven, his mournful cry bouncing out across the unnervingly quiet castle.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Second Beginnings


	8. Second Beginnings

On the Contrary

Summary: Cedric and Sofia take Nana with them to a mystical realm called Opakari, which is said to be the reflected version of the Ever Realm. Here, they must navigate the unusual qualities of the new realm while also trying to solve a lingering mystery: the disappearance of the Immortal Princess Orenda.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. However, I do own the OCs mentioned in here (minus Nana, who belongs to MarionetteJ2X) and the Opakari Realm.

A/N: Here we have something a lot lighter. Well, for the most part. We'll wrap up Magdalena's story here. And to Mr. Shortman92, Magdalena's blood had turned black due to the dark magic coursing through her veins during the battle. Call it a conflict of magical powers and malice, I guess. Lol. Either way, I'll address Wormwood's perspective, and little Nana is in for a big surprise.

* * *

Chapter 8: Second Beginnings

* * *

Sofia wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd passed out, but it didn't really feel as though a great deal of time had passed. When she opened her eyes, she found that Cedric was still knocked out, and Nana was fast asleep in his hold. She looked down at her amulet and noticed that it was no longer glowing.

One quick glance around, and she noticed that the entire castle seemed to be empty. There weren't even any…bodies…to be found in the aftermath of the dark magic battle, which was strange to her.

"Looking for her won't do you any good. She's gone."

The princess looked up and saw Wormwood perched on a windowsill directly above where she and the others were huddled. She frowned as she saw the distant look in the raven's eyes, which were focused on the spot where Magdalena and the royals once were. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Wormwood…"

"I just wish I'd remembered her sooner, you know? Perhaps I could have…_done_ something. _Anything_."

Sofia pushed herself into a standing position before reaching up, offering her arm to the broken bird. She smiled sympathetically as he slowly shuffled onto her arm, his plumage ruffled far more than usual. She could also see dried tear stains under his eyes, though she chose not to draw attention to them. "It's not your fault," she whispered to him, her heart going out to him as she felt him tense up, his talons gripping her skin a little more than before, but not enough to hurt her. "It's not your fault."

Wormwood shuddered a bit before feeling himself wrapped in the gentle embrace of Princess Sofia of Enchancia. And for the first time in a very long time, he didn't shove her away. He didn't make a snide remark. He didn't sneer at her for being so predictably mushy and kindhearted… He welcomed her hug without saying it, but he figured the fact that he'd leaned his head against her and begun sobbing likely spoke volumes. No more needed to be said. He was broken, and Sofia wanted to heal him as only she knew how. And so, he wept.

* * *

Several minutes later, Cedric and Nana awakened, both a bit dazed and confused as to what had occurred. As the sorcerer held his charge closely, he made the connection.

"She vanquished the evil," he recalled, looking toward Sofia, who was leaning against the wall with Wormwood sleeping in her hold. "Is… Is he all right?"

"No," she answered honestly, moving over to sit down next to him and Nana as she continued to hold and stroke the feathers of the sleeping raven. "No, he's not. He's angry, frustrated, and heartbroken, and I don't blame him. Someone he didn't even know he wanted or needed in his life is no longer here, and the moment he finally remembered their connection, she was gone. The worst part is that he saw her die before his very eyes. That has to be the hardest thing to endure, especially when dealing with a loved one."

Cedric nodded before gently pulling her to his side, letting her lean against his shoulder as Nana reclined against his chest. "I suppose he'll just need some time now. I know from experience, as do you I'm sure, that pain like that can't be cured with magic or medicine. The only thing that can smooth those rough edges _is_ time."

"You're right." She turned and glanced toward Nana, who was gently caressing the princess's hair. She smiled warmly at the little girl. "You're so sweet, Nana." She then turned back to Cedric. "Maybe we should get out of here. There's nothing left to do here anymore, and I don't really want Wormwood to see this place again if he happens to wake up."

"Right." He nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Within the hour, the quartet had gathered into the AutoCoach and traveled to an area just outside the kingdom. They stopped at a nearby pond to rest and eat, which they felt would probably help them regain their lost energy.

Wormwood eventually woke up again, and he was clearly exhausted and very melancholy. While the partners and their charge were sitting and eating, he sat a bit farther away under a tree and stared at the still water, a vacant expression on his face. He was so distracted that he jumped when he felt a tiny hand fall on his head. Turning, his gaze softened as he saw the little strawberry girl next to him, a look of concern on her face. "Nana…"

Nana smiled gently. Wormwood rarely called her by her name. Usually he'd call her 'child' or even Cedric's favorite: 'little one.' But on the few occasions that he did say her name, she felt a little happier and closer to him. She reached out with her free hand and offered him some berries.

The raven looked down at the girl's hand, chuckling as he saw that a few of the berries had gotten smushed and were staining her palm. Still, it was the thought that counted, right? "Thank you." He gathered the berries into his beak and swallowed them, glad to have any sort of sustenance after everything. "You know, perhaps I've underestimated you."

She blinked at him as she wiped her hand on the napkin she'd had tucked into her dress collar before setting it aside.

"I used to look at you and see either a pesky child or an annoying little tagalong who'd come along and flipped Cedric's and Princess Sofia's lives upside down." He offered her the smallest of smiles as she tilted her head. "But I don't see that anymore. You're something special, Nana. You've made a difference in their lives…and in mine." He chuckled as she gasped. "And I apologize for ever thinking less of you. You're a good girl. And you've made our lives so much better."

Nana smiled and sniffled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she lunged forward and wrapped the startled raven into a hug. Granted, it wasn't a very strong hug since she was so tiny, but she did indeed pack at least a little bit of a punch with her enthusiasm.

"Nana, there you are," Sofia giggled as she and Cedric walked toward the two newly established friends. She reached down and plucked her charge from the ground, cradling her in her arms. She smiled apologetically toward Wormwood, who flew up and landed on Cedric's shoulder. "I'm sorry if she was bothering you, Wormwood. She probably just wanted to check on you."

"She's perfectly fine, Princess Sofia," he insisted, no sarcasm behind his words for a change. "I think…she gave me just what I needed."

Nana grinned at him.

Cedric didn't question his familiar's words. Instead, his eyes trailed to Nana, and he frowned curiously. "Sofia…"

"Hmm?" She turned toward him.

"How long has that been around her neck?" He pointed toward Nana, who looked down.

There, resting innocently around her neck, was Magdalena's necklace. It had been resized to fit the little girl, but it was most definitely hers.

"Nana?" The princess looked toward Nana, who shrugged, indicating that she didn't even notice that it had been there. "You don't think…" Sofia frowned thoughtfully before looking around, sighing as she didn't see anyone.

"Perhaps, somehow, she gave it to her for a reason," Wormwood offered calmly. "It's powerful. I should know." He gestured toward his own green version of the necklace still dangling from his neck. "If used correctly, _she_ could easily follow in Magdalena's footsteps."

"But…do we _want_ that?" The princess held her charge closer. "Magdalena was _so_ powerful, and we saw how everyone was after her because of those powers. I don't want that for Nana."

"Please," the raven scoffed, feeling a bit more like himself again. "No one would ever be able to get to her anyway: not with Mama Sofia and Papa Cedric guarding her all the time."

"Wormy, stop that!" Cedric chided, both he and Sofia blushing a bit in embarrassment as Nana giggled and clapped her hands. "A-And…if she _did_ give this necklace to Nana—whenever _that_ happened—what will it enable her to do?"

Sofia sighed, picking up the amethyst gem and observing it curiously. "There must be some reason she gave it to her. Let's just watch it for now and hopefully, someday, we'll discover the purpose for Nana having it."

After they finished their much-needed rest and lunch, the quartet got back into the AutoCoach and took off into the air.

In the distance, on a hilltop, a moderately transparent form of Magdalena stood, her loosened hair billowing around her as her tattered gown swayed with the wind. Her previously battered and bruised body was nearly flawless once again in its ghostly form. She smiled gently. "Now it is your turn, little one… I sensed something great in you, and I hope you do not mind that I am passing my legacy on to you. You are now the key to keeping your realm safe…" As the wind swelled more, carrying with it loosened blossoms and their petals, Magdalena vanished into thin air.

And the Opakari Realm was quieter than it had ever been.

* * *

The quartet decided to make the most of their allowance for travel and did just that. They saw a variety of kingdoms, old and new, and were able to enjoy just traveling rather than working for a change. While traveling, they did wonder what had become of the Inversian Kingdom, especially with no rulers left, but they figured that the Conjuror's Board would update them sooner or later. When they arrived home in early May, they were in for quite a new surprise.

"Sofia!" Amber squealed excitedly as she and Desmond welcomed the foursome back. She laughed as Sofia hurried to her and hugged her. "You look…well rested." She grinned as Sofia rolled her eyes at her playful comment.

"I suppose we _did_ sleep a bit more on this trip," Cedric surmised before shrugging as Nana clung to his head while Wormwood resided in his usual spot on his shoulder. "Well… After our initial purpose for the journey, of course."

Nana waved her hands toward Amber and giggled as the princess gathered her into her arms. She stared at the blonde for a few moments before smiling and hugging her.

"Aw, I missed you too, Nana." Amber laughed. "Oh, and… Well, there's something we need to tell you guys." She glanced toward Desmond, who smiled and nodded. "I'm…pregnant."

Sofia's mouth fell open. "Really?!"

"Yes!"

"That was fast," Cedric remarked as he glanced toward a blushing Desmond. He yelped as Sofia smacked him upside the head.

"Cedric!"

"Heh, I mean… Congratulations, Princess Amber and Prince Desmond!" He smiled sheepishly. "I…hope you didn't take my comment out of context. I apparently have a habit of putting my foot in my mouth. I suppose I was just…surprised."

Wormwood rolled his eyes.

Desmond smiled in understanding. "It's fine, Cedric… It was a bit of a surprise for us too."

The princess giggled as her sister hugged her again. "The baby will be here in late December, according to the doctors."

"You know, twins _do _run in your family," the sorcerer mused thoughtfully, missing the look of horror on Amber's face. "I wonder."

"And watch," the future queen scoffed. "Cedric puts that idea out there, and I probably _will _end up with twins." She turned to her husband. "Are there any twins in _your_ family?"

"Um, no… Not that I know of." He smiled as she sighed in mild relief. He then took Nana from her, laughing as the little girl climbed up to his shoulder to sit. "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me if we have one child, twins, triplets, or even septuplets. As long as they're healthy and happy."

"WHAT?!" Amber glared at him, causing him to gulp. "If _you_ want septuplets, _you'll _be carrying them."

"I don't think that's possible quite yet," Cedric chuckled. Seeing as his comment broke the ice, he smiled and opened his arms toward the other princess. "I'm so happy for you both though."

Amber sighed and hugged him, smiling. "Thanks, Cedric."

"Come on," Sofia gushed after Amber released the sorcerer. "We've got presents for all of you. I can't wait to see Dad's face when I show him what we found him in Tangu."

"Ooh! Presents! I love presents!"

"Glad to see _some_ things never change," Wormwood remarked sarcastically to Cedric, who smiled as they followed the others back toward the castle.

"Indeed, Wormwood. Indeed."

The End


End file.
